Pokemon Junior High
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: A school for Pokemon, where they can get a great education and improve on their knowledge, however there are those few who do like to...goof off. Join us with eighteen high school students and what their lives are like at Pokemon Junior High.
1. Registration

**I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama just my OCs**

**000**

A large blue horse looking creature stood behind a desk, he wore thin glasses, a neck tie matching his black suit and pants. "Hello there, my name is Principal Cobalion, and this here is Pokémon Junior High." He introduced. "Here on campus we make sure that all of students have a nice environment not only for a better education, but to also better themselves as individuals. It'll be Monday through Friday, each student will have eight classes a day, and for all the young gifted minds, we will be happy to accept you into our school." Principal Cobalion stated as the camera faded to black.

**000**

**(Author's Note)**

**Hey guys its Kris here, so with that little bit out of the way, I just got back from school and I thought to myself, I'm almost finished with school, sure the classes aren't all that fun, but I sure know I'm going to miss them. Plus I kind of wanted to do something a little different so I came up with Pokémon Junior High. Down Below you will see a Registration form for each character, all you have to do is fill it out and we will see which OCs make it as a main. Almost all OCs will make it however there will be twelve main characters six boys and six girls, with that said here is the registration form.**

**000**

**Registration Form**

**Name (First and Last name):**

**Species (No legendaries):**

**Gender:**

**Age (15 to 19):**

**Stereotype:**

**Grade Level (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Clothing (What do they wear in school and outside school):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Who do they get along best with:**

**Best Subject:**

**Sexuality:**

**Relationship (If yes then with what kind of person):**

**Alters:**

**Evolution (Not counting Megas):**

**Other:**

**With all that said I hope you guys like the new story and above all else you guys have yourselves a great day.**

**-Kris ;)**


	2. First Day: Part 1

**I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama, just my OCs.**

(Authors Note: This first chapter will be in the perspective one of the main characters, it'll be just for this chapter, and as this story goes on it'll be in the normal perspective.)

**000**

Inside a small blue room was a small blue canine, he rested on a small blue bed as he turned over and looked at his clock.

"First day, I hope it goes well…" He said to himself as he got up to go to the bathroom.

This is Auron Stern, and he's starting his first day at his new high school, Pokémon Junior High.

**000**

_**Auron's POV**_

I got myself up out of bed while I checked the time. It was fifteen minutes past seven o' clock; I dragged myself to the bathroom and began to take care of my business. As I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face I checked the mirror to make sure everything was good.

"Clean as a whistle." I said as I opened my bathroom door and walked downstairs.

I've been living by myself for a long time, after what happened to my parents I've been a wreck, but I won't let that ruin my first day at school. I walked through my living room and entered my kitchen to make some breakfast. Luckily for me as I opened the fridge I was lucky enough to notice I had a decent amount of food to last me the month.

"I need to get a job soon." I muttered as I grabbed the carton of orange juice and began to drink out of it.

I checked the time to see how long I had before I had to leave.

"7:25, I got another fifteen minutes to go before I have to leave." I said. Luckily the school wasn't too far from my house, only about a ten minute walk. I walked back upstairs to start getting dressed; got to look decent right? As I entered my room I looked into my closet to find what to wear.

"Man, what do I put on?" I asked before I found a pair of dirty looking khakis and a blue jacket. "This should look ok." I said as I pulled them out and laid them on my bed.

It took me a couple of minutes as I finished showering. I put on a black shirt and the khakis; I put the jacket over the shirt and walked downstairs ready to put my shoes on. As I put on my gray sneakers I checked to make sure I had my bag and keys before I left.

"That's everything I'm going to need for the day." I stated as I turned off all of my lights, don't want that electricity bill going that high.

I locked up the door to my place and began to walk towards the large red building in the distance.

"I wonder what type of kids will be in this school." I said. "Probably like those types of kids in the movies." I continued before I bumped into a light obstacle.

"Hey, watch where you're…" I barked before I looked at who I bumped into.

She was an orange fox with six tails and bright blue eyes. She wore a sapphire peasant blouse and a pair of beige capris. She had a small blue bag and was accompanied with two other people. The first was a gray fox with red hair and black tips in a ponytail. She wore an open red and black flannel shirt over a black tank top, and black leggings. She seemed to be holding a book of some kind; it could be a sketch book. The second was a yellow fox with red hairs coming out from her ears. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange long sleeve sweater. The two older girls watched as the six tailed fox dropped her books.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there." I said as I helped her collect her belongings. I can't be rude and not help her.

"It's alright, and thank you for the help." She said before she noticed something on my jacket. "That pin you have there, are you a student here at PJH?" She asked.

I looked at my pin, which had the emblem of a teal horse looking creature then looked at her pin which was the same as mine.

"Yes I am, this is my first year here." I answered bringing a smile to the girl's face.

"Wow, me too, then that means you and I are going to be in the same classes probably." She said happily.

"Sounds like fun." I said scratching my head.

"Hey Tiffany, let's get a move on, we're going to be late." The yellow fox girl said before walking on.

"Come on Tiff, you don't want to be late." The gray fox said grabbing on to Tiffany's hand.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you at school, bye bye." She said as she and the gray fox walked off leaving me alone.

"Who were those girls?" I asked myself as I continued walking. "They seemed nice though, especially that Tiffany girl." I continued before I finally arrived at the school.

It was a really big building, with many windows and steps to enter the building and at the center of the entrance was a statue of the horse creature my pin was based on.

"This place looks pretty big." I said before I heard a bell ring. "Oh crap, I'm late." I said entering the building. As I looked at the paper I had with where I was supposed to go I had a difficult time understanding it. I'm new what do you expect.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Said a feminine voice from behind me causing me to turn and see who was talking.

She was a small bluish-green ghost that had flowing "hair" and a red necklace. She wore a white and purple T-shirt and black jeans and purple sandals despite not having any visible legs.

"Um…yes actually, I'm new here and don't know exactly where I'm supposed to go." I answered her.

"Here let me take a look." She said as I gave her my paper. She took a good look at the paper before looking back at me. "Your first class is English 1 with Mr. Zama, you're with me actually." She answered.

"Oh well that's a relief." I said breathing easily.

"I'll show you the way." She said as she took my hand and dragged me to the class.

**000**

We finally arrived at the class, a little bit late, but I'm new here and I didn't know where to go, luckily for me it didn't seem like the teacher was here and the class was filled with quite a colorful cast of people. One was a brown rabbit with puffy hands; there was a blue otter with white whiskers sitting next to a teal bear. As I was about to walk in I heard an elderly voice behind me scaring me.

"Good morning class." He said calmly as he sat down in his chair.

"Good morning Mr. Kazam." The class said.

The teacher Mr. Kazam as he's called was a yellow monster with brown shoulder pads and knee pads and a long mustache. He wore a black suit and yellow shoes with a cane in his hand.

"Today is your first day here on campus or back, I understand that you are all still in your summer mode, but in this class, it is my job to make you more capable of what will be coming in your future." He said as he began to mentally bend a spoon amazing the students. "I have only three rules, no talking when I'm talking, no fighting, and no slacking off." He said as a small white sloth creature woke up.

"What?" He said drowsily.

"Anyhow, when I call your name please state that you are here." He said pulling out a clipboard. "Marshal Alverez." He started making a tree with green balls on his hand raise his hand. "Sophie Cin." He called.

"Present sir." A hellhound said raising up her paw.

This hellhound seemed rather nice in terms of how her voice sounded. She wore a blue hoodie with black rimming and a silver star on the left breast, she also wore black jeans with silver chains dangling off the side as well as being torn up in the knees, and finally a pair of slightly faded black converse high tops.

"Lola Claremont." Mr. Kazam called.

"Here." The brown rabbit said glumly raising her hand up weakly.

This Lola girl had a sad expression on her face and I felt sorry for her. She was also like Sophie a rather pretty girl. She wore a red skirt and a white button up shirt with a beige cardigan over it; she also had knee high socks and black shoes.

After about two more names were called Mr. Kazam called out a new name.

"Jared Grayson." He called but got no response. "Jared Grayson?" He asked before hearing the door burst open.

"Yo Mr.K I'm here no worries." Said a small teal ghost who was followed by a large mole walking behind him.

The little ghost was this Jared Grayson that Mr. Kazam had been calling for. He wore a pair of teal shorts and a hoodie and had a big dumb grin on his face. His mole friend was named Eddie Roader. He was a big guy, but he seemed to be more of the strong, but silent type. He wore a pair of baggy dark teal jeans and a black jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white T-shirt; under his pants were a pair of black converse sneakers.

"Ah Mr. Grayson and Mr. Roader, nice of the two of you to join us." He said as the two walked over and took their seats in the back of the class.

"Jared is a troublemaker, so keep an eye on him, and Eddie is more reserved compare to him." She whispered to me.

Mr. Kazam kept calling out different names for about ten minutes, but only a few caught my attention. Keith Howard a large gecko with a green shirt and black jeans, Gracie Hayes a small girl with green hair in a traditional black school outfit, Oliver Highwind a reptile with a flower sprouting from his back who wore a pair of black jeans with a sleeveless leather vest and black shirt with some type of metal band on it and two black wristbands with a pair of black converse, Tsunami Moto a blue frog who was wearing an entire ninja outfit, I hope he doesn't have a weapon on him, Tyrin Riffin an orange weasel with two tails who only wore an aviator hat, Amy Shade an average sized pumpkin with a spirit with pink hair who wore a black jacket, purple shirt, and black pants, Daisy Springs a green girl with blue and red hands and white hair shaped like a flower, she wore a pair of black baggy pants and purple converse with a purple shirt with a flower on it.

"Auron Stern." Mr. Kazam called causing me to stutter making some of the other students to snicker.

"Nervous." Jared said to Eddie behind me making him smirk.

"Please Auron take a seat next to Tiffany." He said allowing me to take a seat next to a familiar face, that six tailed fox girl from earlier.

"Hey it's you, from earlier." She said happily.

"Yeah, I wasn't e-expecting to be in the same class as y-you." I said stuttering.

"Yeah, me and my sister Jasmine have the some of the same classes." She said to me making me look back to see the black fox from before.

"Alright class, since today is your first day, I'll make it easy and just explain what you need for my Psychology class." Mr. Kazam said as I began to zone out.

I sat and listened to Mr. Kazam's rant about all the requirements for the class and all the items we need, but all that was on my mind was what all my other classes would be like, but I hope I have Tiffany in them. I continued to stare at Tiffany, sort of eying her, until she looked back and winked at me making me blush as I hid back behind my book.

"_I think this is going to work out." _I thought to myself.

**000**

**Hey guys Kris here I know it was a short chapter, but this is just only part one of two for this first day, I am working on it now, but it had to be put into two chapters for the length, all the students that were named are the main characters of the story so congrats for all of those who's submitted OCs were chosen, next chapter will be in a normal perspective so I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you all like this story, have yourselves a good night and take care.**

**-Kris ;)**


	3. First Day: Part 2

**I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama, just my OCs.**

(Authors Note: This is the final chapter of the first chapter, now it'll focus on a third person point of view.)

**000**

_**Inside Mr. Kazam's Classroom**_

_**Time: 8:15 AM**_

Auron was sitting inside the class, Tiffany sitting next to him and her sister Jasmine right behind her. As Mr. Kazam was continuing with the day's lesson Auron continue to drift off as he began to count all the seats.

"_22…23…24."_ Auron counted in his head as he examined the seats.

The chairs and desks were set in a standard four column by six rows each with a standard red chair and wooden desks. Auron sat in the third row in the second column next to him on his left was Tiffany staring out the window with her sister Jasmine sitting behind her writing something down in a book.

"I wonder how much time we got left in here." Auron asked Karen next to him on his left just before the bell rang.

"About now." She answered. "So what's your next class?" Karen asked.

"Looks like Art with Mr. Doble." Auron answered just before walking out the door with Karen.

"Oh, well if that's the case follow Eddie he's a nice guy, but he can be a bit of a troublemaker." Karen said pointing towards the large mole walking with Jared. "Jared on the other hand is a troublemaker, just follow them." Karen said before floating off to her class.

"Alright, talk to you later Karen." Auron said waving bye to his friend. "I hope these two aren't too bad." He said as he walked over to the two boys.

"And I told him, "Sorry, I thought you were a Mew too!" Jared joked making himself laugh with Eddie smirking at his friend's joke.

"Excuse me, Jared, Eddie wait up!" Auron called making the two older boys stop and turn around.

"Oh hey, you're that Auron guy, what do you want?" Jared asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I was just heading to the Art room and I saw that you guys were heading the same way." Auron explained.

"Whatever dude." Jared said before the fox girl from earlier showed up along with Jasmine.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jared Grayson and Eddie Roader." Said the fox girl. "What are you two up to this time?" She asked.

"We're just walking to class Georgia, just beat it." Jared said angrily towards Georgia.

"Hi, there Eddie." Jasmine said quietly towards the mole only for the mole to give her a piece sign while showing a small smile.

"Whatever Grayson, I'll see you later Jasmine." Georgia said before walking off with Jared having an annoyed face.

"Bitch." Jared muttered under his breath.

"Come on you guys, let's get moving before we get late to class." Jasmine said with Eddie nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, let's roll guys." Jared said making them all walk towards the art room.

**000**

_**Inside Mr. Doble's room**_

_**Time: 8: 30 AM**_

The class was filled with about twenty chairs and at the front of the class was a yellow teacher desk being occupied by a small dog with green paint of its tail.

"Bonjour classe, I am your teacher Mr. Doble, and today you have been selected to be in my art class, and to my knowledge, I believe we have deux students returning so may I call monsier Eddie Roader and madame Jasmine Yule." The small dog said in a thick French accent calling up Jasmine and Eddie. "Class, as of today if you have any questions or need aid in certain sections you may talk to one of these two, now with that said you may begin your painting." He continued letting the two walk back to their seats.

The students began to sketch on their books as they were assigned to draw portraits of one of their fellow students. Auron sat in front of Eddie as he was drawing his face.

"Hey Eddie what do you think?" Auron asked showing Eddie his drawing. It was average, but he drew Eddie's nose too small. Eddie showed his drawing of Auron making Auron become shocked. It was a fantastic drawing with a balance of lighting and shadows keeping each detail in perfect position. "Eddie, this is…amazing." Auron said.

"…thanks." He said with a quiet, but deep voice.

"So the big guy finally says his first word of this story." Jared said only to get a glare from him.

"Jared, remember fourth wall." Jasmine insisted.

"So mind if I ask, have you always been a great artist?" Auron asked.

"…I'm no artist, just someone who likes to draw." Eddie stated getting Auron to look at him strangely.

"Eddie and I have been in the same art classes since middle school, crazy I know, but I've always been able to see through Eddie's tough exterior and see the gentle heart inside of him." Jasmine said getting a small blush from Eddie before hearing the bell ring.

"Come on, enough of this mushy stuff, Eddster let's get heading to gym." Jared said floating outside.

"…see ya…Auron." Eddie said with a small, but visible smile. "See you later Jasmine." Eddie said with a normal tone before walking out following Jared.

"Well then, I best be off to my cooking class, I can see you have literature next, that's actually not that far from here, just head down to the right then make a left and it should be the room with the red poster on the door." Jasmine said.

"Ok, thanks Jasmine I appreciate it." Auron said.

"No problem, see you later." Jasmine said happily before walking away.

"See ya." He said back before going into his thoughts.

_"Let's see, I'm already on Tiffany's good side, I'm cool with Jasmine, and I'm good with Eddie, three friends so far, this should be easy." _Auron thought.

**000**

_**Inside Mr. Pomer's class**_

_**Time 9:45 AM**_

The class was rather small, but it was filled with about eighteen students. Auron took his seat next to Gracie Hayes, a girl from his first period class. He decided to take the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hi there, you're Gracie Hayes right?" Auron asked.

"Oh, hello there, you must be Auron Stern, you're in my first period." She said back smiling.

Auron stared at her for a second and noticed something. She was blind, her eyes were not like a normal Kirlia's, they were a dull blue.

"_She's blind, but it's like she can see normally." _Auron thought.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Pomer, and you are in my English class, this class is pretty easy, but if you decide to slack off you're going to wish you were never born." A purple monkey with two tails said making a white sloth creature wake up in fear.

"He seems tough." Auron said to Gracie.

"He's a really nice teacher, usually helps out all his students, but like he said just don't slack off." Said a voice from Auron's left making him turn to see a round teal bear and a blue otter.

"Hey, you guys are also in my first period." Auron stated.

The first boy he saw was a teal bear with a blue beanie, teal shirt and teal pants. The second was a blue otter wearing a blue jacket and cargo shorts.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Mikey Taylor, but you can call me Munch, and this is my brother, Jason." The Munchlax said only for the Dewott to give Auron a stare.

"Hey." Jason grunted.

"Don't mind him, he's never been very sociable, but when you get to know him, he's a great guy." Munch said getting a look from Jason.

"Mikey, come on man." Jason whined getting a laugh from Auron and Gracie.

" , Mikey Taylor, Jason Taylor, and , is there something funny I should know about?" asked making the four sit quietly in their chairs. "Just as I thought." He said going back to his lesson.

"Hey do any of you guys remember what time lunch starts?" Munch asked quietly.

"After next period, lucky for us we have first lunch." Jason answered.

"First lunch?" Auron asked.

"Yep, you see in this school there are a total of three lunchs, I have first lunch along with Jason and Mikey." Gracie explained. "The number on your schedule right by where it says "Lunch Block" is the lunch you have." She stated making Auron look at his paper.

"I have a one, so that means we all have the same lunch." Auron stated.

"Exactly." Gracie said.

"I think we should be getting back to the book before we get detention." Jason said making the others go back to their books.

**000**

_**Outside 's Class**_

_**Time 10:50 AM**_

Everyone was leaving the class as finished giving everyone a supply sheet. As Auron, Gracie, Munch, and Jason walked out the four seperated and began to say their goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch, later." Munch said walking off while Jason went the other way.

"Hey Gracie, mind if I ask you something? Auron asked.

"You kind of already did, but sure." Gracie said giggling.

"I mean, I know you're a Psychic type and all, but how are you able to see everything around you, while you're...you know?" Auron asked shyly.

"It's ok, my father is a Lucario, and he showed me how to see the world around me without my own eyes." Gracie answered with a smile on her face.

"That's so cool!" Auron said getting a giggle from Gracie. "Hey, by any chance you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is would you?" Auron asked.

"It's down the hall, make a right, and turn left to go down a set of stairs, the band room is down there, it's also the room for the choir." Gracie answered.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Auron said.

"You bet, see ya." Gracie said waving goodbye.

"Bye." Auron said before going in the direction Gracie gave him.

_"I hope this day goes as easy as I want it to be." _Auron hoped.

**000**

_** 's Class**_

_**Time 11:15**_

Auron had changed out of his regular clothes and into a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

The teacher was a humanoid creature that looked like a yoga instructor.

"Alright you guys, I want you all to run around this gym till the end of the class, no breaks in between, you want to survive out their you got to be fit, you got to be willing to take the challenge of life." She said. "Now move it!" She yelled before blowing her whistle making everyone run.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes Auron was gasping for air, but didn't stop.

"You know, you keep at it, you're going to faint right?" A large green lizard asked Auron.

"Oh...hey, you're...in my first...period." Auron stated through deep breaths.

"Yeah, you're that Auron kid, nice to meet ya, names Keith." He introduced.

"Hey Keith, wait up!" A voice cried making Auron turn to see the hellhoud from his first period.

"Hey Sophie." Keith said.

"Hey there, hey you're that Auron guy from first period, the one who stuttered in front of the class." Sophie stated.

"Yeah..." Auron answered glumly.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's your first day, we've all been there before." Sophie stated.

"Trust me you'll get used to it." Keith said patting Auron's back.

The three of them continued their conversation till the end of class.

**000**

_**Gym**_

_**Time 12:20 PM**_

The students were all heading out of the gym and heading to either their classes or to the cafeteria.

"You guys have first lunch too?" Auron asked.

"Sure do." Keith answered with Sophie nodding her head in agreement.

"So how do we get there?" Auron asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Sophie asked jokingly.

"What, I'm new." Auron defended.

"No worries little dude, just follow me." Keith said before leading the group to the cafeteria.

**000**

_**Cafeteria**_

_**Time 12:25 PM**_

Auron, Keith, and Sophie arrived in the cafeteria and Auron took a good look of the place.

It was rather large much larger than the cafeteria at Auron's middle school, it was filled with many red chairs and tables a lot of the chairs filled with certain groups of people before they saw a large table with a large number of chairs, two of which were accompanied by two familair faces to Auron.

"Jared, Eddie!" Auron called making the two turn around.

"Yo, Blue, Keith, Sophie!" Jared called with Eddie giving a peace sign to them.

"Hey you two, did anything devious today." Sophie asked.

"Unfortunately nope, but Eddster here did snipe a paper out of Ol' Georgia's hand with a marble he had." Jared explained. "Nice shot by the way." He said giving his best friend I low five.

"So where are the others?" Sophie asked.

"Jasmine and her sister haven't arrived yet, Jason and Munch are on line, Sarah and Zack are grabbing a soda, Gracie's waiting for Daisy and Oliver, Tsunami and Tyrin are on line with Jason and Munch, Amy's in the bathroom, Lola's over there with her "Boyfriend," and Karen's coming this way right now." Gray told them as Karen walked over and took a chair across next to Auron.

"Hey there Auron, glad to see you here." Karen said happily before looking at the corner of her eye to see Jared rady to shoot a spit ball. "Shoot it, and I'll make you drink out of the girl's restroom toilets." She warned scaring Jared.

"Oh, Auron, how was your last class?" A voice asked making Auron turn around to see Gracie along with a Roserade and an Ivysaur.

"Hey there Gracie." Auron greeted. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Auron."

"Hey there kiddo, nice to meetcha, I'm Daisy." The Roserade introduced.

"My name's Oliver, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Ivysaur introduced.

"So if I may ask, if I'm not being rude, how come you guys are such great friends, I mean you all have different personalities from each other I'm surprised you guys don't hang out with the other groups." Auron asked.

"Let me tell you something kid, there are lots of people in this school." Jared said before pointing over to a table that had a large eagle, a gray rhino, and a large brown bear. "Those guys are the jocks, top of the food chain and usually pick on the little guys." He said before poiting over towards a table with a gothic belle, a chinchilla, and a blue monkey. "Those are the preps, second in command but still follow under the jocks. "Those are the "nerds," they usually get picked on by the others, but still have the respect, kind of expect Karen to be part of it." Jared said snickering before getting smacked by Karen. "And then there's us, bottom of the barrel, no one respects, but hey that's where me and Big Eddie here get pay back." Gray finished.

"There's more groups around the school, but if we talked about them, we'd be here all day." Karen explained.

"I see." Auron answered before hearing someone yell across the way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE THROUGH!" A brown rabbit asked through tears.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I found someone better, I have no reason to be with some loser like you anymore." A white mongoose with a red strip around his body said.

"I knew that Dimitri was no good." Karen stated.

"I guess Lola needs us." Jared said. "Ready big guy?" Jared asked only for Eddie to get up and walk over to grab something.

"Where's he going?" Auron asked.

"You'll see." Jared said.

"I'm not getting involved with this." Karen stated.

"What's going on?" Munch asked as he and Jason arrived.

"Jason, you eating any of that?" Jared ask only for the Dewott to pass him the slop. "Alright, Operation: Slime the Zangoose is in motion, Daisy, Gracie, Oliver, and Sophie you guys go and back up Lola while we wait for Eddie to bring the goods and then once it's all good you guys get Lola out and then BAM we hit Dimitri right in the face." Jared explained.

"Well you might want to book it cause Eddie's on his way over here." Karen said as they saw Eddie walking to their table.

"Alright people, scatter!" Jared ordered making Gracie, Oliver, Daisy, and Sophie walk over towards the table Dimitri and Lola were at.

"I thought we had something Dimitri." Lola stated.

"Well, let me tell you something, you're useless and you won't amount to anything in life, just being some losers girl and a baby-maker." Dimitri said in his Russian accent.

"And I can tell why no girl would ever fall for an asshole like you." Daisy taunted while crossing her arms.

"Stay out of this Springs." Dimitri growled.

"Or what furball." Daisy taunted again.

"I'll gut you." Dimitri threatened.

"Geez, I'm so scared." Daisy continued.

"That's it, when I'm done with this weed, I'm putting you straight." Dimitri said to Lola and began walking towards Daisy unaware that Sophie and Gracie took Lola away from it all.

"You'd really hit a girl, so sad." Daisy taunted.

Dimitri just continued to growl before trpping on one of Oliver's vines, this allowed Daisy enough time to book it.

"Highwind, you're dead when I get my hands on..." Dimitri said before looking up. "...you..."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jared roared as he, Eddie, Keith, and Jason began to throw food at Dimitri, pelting him in all kinds of gunk.

Dimitri struggled to stay up before Eddie took a shot and hit Dimitri in the middle of his forehead.

"Headshot." Eddie said with a smug look on his face.

"What is with all the commotion here." A voice asked Auron scared out of his mind took a shot and struck the voice, it came from a muscular Terrakion.

"Uh oh." Auron said worridly.

"All of you have detention for the rest of the day." The Terrakion barked scaring the twelve of them.

"Hey what happened here?" Jasmine asked as she, Tiffany, Tsunami, Tyrin, Amy, and Psych arrived.

"Woah it looks sick in here." Sarah the Gardevoir said.

"You said it." Amy the Gourgeist added.

"I can't believe I missed it." Tsunami the Frogadier whined.

Tyrin just stared in awe at how messy the place was.

_"Oh man, my first day in highschool and already I got detention." _Auron thought.

"Let's go, all of you!" Terrakion barked as he took all of them to the detention hall.

**000**

_**Outside the School**_

_**Time 3:30 PM**_

The school bell had rung and all of the kids walked out ready to head home. Auron and the gang walked out of the school waiting for them was Sarah, Zack, Georgia, Tiffany, Jasmine, Tsunami, Amy, and Tyrin.

"You owe me big time Grayson." Karen barked.

"I said I was sorry." Jared replied.

"Fair is fair, if we partake in actions such as that, then the punishment of our crimes will be enact." Oliver said poetically.

"He's got a point." Gracie agreed.

"I'd still say you should've just let me poison him." Daisy said.

"And be charged for murder?" Munch replied.

"It was dumb of us to do that." Jason stated.

"But, thank you all for that, now I don't have to deal with him anymore." Lola said assuringly.

"Plus, did anyone see his face when Eddie sniped him, it was priceless." Jared stated as Eddie pulled out his phone. "And you got the evidence." He said as he gave Eddie a fist bump.

"Well I guess we should all be heading home now." Tsunami said to them.

"Yeah you're right." Jared stated. "Well Blue, Me, Eddster and Tsunami head this way, let's hang out again tomorrow." Jared said.

Auron thought for a minute about what happened in lunch before smiling at him.

"Sure." Auron said.

"Alright, see ya guys." Jared said as Eddie waved goodbye and Tsunami walked along with them.

"Me and Oliver are going to head over to my place and start on some Geomotry; anyone want to join?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, I'll help out." Gracie stated.

"I'll tag along too." Karen added.

"Alright then, well see you guys tomorrow." Daisy said waving.

"Farewell everyone." Oliver said.

"Bye you guys." Karen and Gracie said before walking away.

"Mikey and I walk over this way, Keith if you're looking for that new gym that opened you can follow us." Jason said.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." Keith answered.

"Alright." Jason stated before walking away.

"Bye everyone." Munch said waving to them.

"Then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Keith said before jogging up to them.

"Lola, you coming?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, thank you again Auron, I don't know what I would've done without you guys." Lola stated.

"It's nothing, just happy to help." Auron assured.

"You're so sweet." She said before kissing his cheek. "Bye, see you tomorrow." She said following Sophie.

"Well, me and Zack have to get going, Tyrin, dad needs you to fix up that busted window." Sarah said making the Buizel give a thumbs up. "Well, bye now, stay out of trouble." She said as she, Zack, Amy and Tyrin walked away leaving Auron, Georgia, Tiffany, and Jasmine.

"Let's go you two, I'm not going to wait forever." Georgia said before walking away.

"It was nice meeting you Auron, I hope your first day was...ok." Jasmine said before walking behind Georgia.

"Well, it looks like it'll be a tough start." Tiffany said.

"Yeah." Auron agreed.

"But hey, it should get better from here on out." Tiffany said. "I'll see you tomorrow Auron." Tiffany said with a wink before walking away with her sisters.

Auron looked up at the sky and gave a big smile to the clouds.

_"Yeah, I think it'll be easier now that I have you guys as friends." _Auron thought before panning to black.

**000**

_**Wow that was a doosey, glad to finally finish this one. Sorry for the long wait you guys, but I hope it was worth it. I want to thank everyone who submitted an OC to me and thank you all for being patient. I'm not the best writer out there, I can consider myself a newbie to this, but you guys have faith in me and that's what keeps me going, thank you all so much for**_** your support. Now I ask, whose your favorite character so far, and I will give you all a special challenge, the winner gets to have a special character addition along with a new character I'm putting in later, the person who can get the closest assumption of what every character is like will be the winner. These are the characters you need to figure out.**

**-Auron**

**-Tiffany**

**-Karen**

**-Jared**

**-Eddie**

**-Jasmine**

**-Gracie**

**-Jason**

**-Munch**

**-Lola**

**-Oliver**

**-Daisy**

**-Amy**

**-Tyrin**

**-Sarah**

**-Tsunami**

**-Keith**

**-Sophie**

**Game on everyone, may the best man win. Here is the other Character that I made that will appear along with the winner's character**

**Morpheus the Gengar**

**You guys have yorselves a great night and take care.**

**-Kris ;)**


End file.
